supersoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Backstory
The Staff Members are not just machines, cogs and AIs that run the server, they are also living beings with incredible backstories. HellSS (Owner) HellSS, usually called Hell, is the owner of the network of Supersoul. He is extremely good at coding, as he is the one who made NPC trades, the famed SSD, /reinv and much more in the SMP server. For some reason, even though playing for years in the Minecraft community, he is still bad in the PvP and building section. Surprisingly, he is good in his own minigame, called STM (which is self-coded ofc). He rarely joins the server and when he does, he AFKs a lot of times. He is often known as the "AFK God" or the "AFK King" which the players call him. He is often known for his distorted sense of time, when one might say "1 minute", in his mind its a whole hour. Therefore updates in the Supersoul network is quite slow. 'Joesph_Stalin (E-Builder)' Joesph_Stalin, or simply Joe as most of the server refers him to, is a Old Generation Core Staff member. He has some talent with building with various blocks but is mostly interested with noteblocks which gained him some fame amongst the staff. He is usually described as lazy but efficient. His famous long holiday departures made the owner rather pissed off, but he claims to have."contributed enough" and "Daddy is being an azz". He has helped with various builds which contributes to the server, including the SMP Spawn Ver. 2, the Project Spawn Ver.2, the Server Hub Ver. 2 and the Secret Hub all of whom he never actually finished. Joe enjoys playing Eggwars with his good friend _DuhItzDepth_ or Kyle as he often refers him as in his lazy hours. Joe is rather popular among the staff except for some member including x3Karma and HellSS who often blame him for slow progress. Joe is undeniably bad at PvP but can still put up a fight when cornered. He often allies with x3Karma (even though he dislikes him) and _DuhItzDepth_ in Eggwars and this Holy Trinity has rarely failed to win a match, as the saying goes, "At least he is good with the bow, oh nevemind.". 'x3Karma (Helper)' Originally called RockCreeper, x3Karma or simply, Karma, is a New Generation Core Staff who rose up the ranks with incredible speed. Karma downloaded many plugins and set them up for the server. He even started the supposedly doomed-to-fail EggWars Server but made it an instant success instead. He is strangely good at PvP and has taken on 5 players at once and won. He is very focused on work, but often makes many mistakes, which he fixes after players report it, and often remind Joe to continue building the Secret Hub with little to no success. He is also skilled with redstone, a feat only Joe and Angel witnessed. He enjoys using the phrase "ezbunz" which Joe has no idea what it means. Karma can be best described as a Authoritarian Democratic Liberal, he has rather open views on race and sexual preferences but gets little recognition from the Joe gang. He might be HellSS most prized possesion. Luckily, he is rather bad at building, a weakness Joe often exploits. 'WaterXCubic (Helper)' Originally called CubicalWater, CubicalMagma. Owned an alternative account MagmaXCubic. He come from Hong Kong, same as most of the players. Aims to help players in Supersoul. His main job is to fix exploits in the server, and help adjusting SSDs. He codes Skripts, but it wasn't used in the server. He owned a server, but is not going to share the IP here. He mainly focus in playing PvP and Survival servers. He doesn't really like playing RPG games though, because they take a lot of time. While playing in the server, he helps terraforming (building terrains).